Pcuspard
Pcuspard ''(Pee-Cus-Perd),also known as '''Cusp '''or '''Cuspy','' is a reviewer who started doing commentaries in mid 2017. He chose to do this due to viewing other commentaries done by various commentators, and he thought they'd be fun. He joined The Cloud Palace, The Group of Analytical Thinkers, and Acronym in 2018 until he left GOAT, TCP and Acronym in 2019. History Pcuspard originally started his channel by making small vlogs, which over time he grew to despise, so he deleted those. Got interested in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, began to do video game reviews, got out of MLP, deleted his reviews of MLP episodes, seeing a running theme here? He began to do anime reviews, tokusatsu related videos, Cure Sins, a Precure clone of CinemaSins, and by May 27, he threw his hat into the Commentary Ring. He has also obtained a fair amount of popularity in the Tokusatsu Community due to his collaborations with Marcosatsu, ProtoDubs, and 24Zony. In 2019, he retired from doing commentaries due to him not enjoying making objective content anymore. Avatars Pcuspard prefers to not use his normal avatar for his commentaries, however, he has chosen to alternate between his OC and other sets for commentaries. * '''Ore '(OC) Main/Retired * Shin Ore (OC) Main/Retired * New Shin Ore '(OC) Main * '''Miia '(Monster Musume) Main * 'Vert '(HyperDimension Neptunia) Main * 'Compa '(HyperDimension Neptunia) * 'Mari Ohara '(Love Live Sunshine) * 'Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine '(Heartcatch Precure) * 'Camilla '(Fire Emblem Fates) * 'Sonia Strumm '(Mega Man Starforce) DLC Avatars/Future Avatars Pcuspard has DLC Avatars that can be used for Co-ops or otherwise, but not on his main channel. Though he'll probably forget this and use them on his main channel later. * 'Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess '(Happiness Charge Precure) * 'Rayfa Padma Khura'in '(Ace Attorney) * 'Lana '(Legend of Zelda) * 'Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace '(Smile Precure) * 'Minako Aino/Sailor Venus '(Sailor Moon) * 'Aoi Asahina '(Danganronpa) * 'Maki Harukawa '(Danganronpa) * 'Felicia '(Darkstalkers) * 'May '(Pokémon) * 'Poppy Pipopapo '(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * 'Princess Cadance* '(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comm 16 Exclusive * 'Froslass '(Pokémon) * 'Pyra '(Xenoblade 2) * 'Quetzacoatl '(Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * 'Bowsette '(Fanmade Mario Character) * 'Alia '(Mega Man X) Characters' Avatars * 'The Devil '-Fantasy Gamer/Kamen Rider Brave Level 50/Hiiro Kagami (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * 'Young Pcuspard '-Pony OC/Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * 'Tiara/"Will to Live" '-OC/based on Tionishia (Monster Musume) People he's co-op'd with * TheNebuLord * The Masked Reviewer * Starlight Let's Player * '''Young Pcuspard * SL4Y3R (twice, once on The Cloud Palace) * Ashe.chr (The Cloud Palace) * Swords Zenny * Lunaticthegame * Nightmare Kagamine People who've commentated on him * Keyblade Master (joke tri-op with The Masked Reviewer and FyroforVictory) * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 * Metronome22 * Nicholas E Miranda (several times) * Dale Rockman Controversies * Pcuspard vs OneManAnimeCast 346: Pcuspard released a review of HyperDevotion Noire (July 25, 2017), criticizing it for being a slowly-paced strategy game, to which OneManAnimeCast 346 did not like. The two of them chatted and it seemed pretty nice between the two. However this all changed as of October 18, 2017. OneManAnimeCast attempted to point out flaws with what TheNebuLord had commented on the video. Pcuspard attempted to refute these arguments but only proceeded to eventually deal with ad hominems, as OneManAnimeCast decided in the final comment to say that the game is slow paced due to the player playing the game, was told that Pcuspard had no personality due to him attempting to refute points he made, and when Pcuspard pointed out the condescension in OneManAnimeCast's tone, as well as was called flimsy and immature. This final comment, as well as any other comment made by OneManAnimeCast has since been removed by Pcuspard and he has refused to respond to it due to OneManAnimeCast's attitude in this situation. This is one person who Pcuspard would rather not deal with in the future at any point. Trivia * Pcuspard, having ties to the Neptunia community, has made the meme of "MegaDimension Neptunia VII makes EVERYTHING better." This has been used continually up to his latest countdown, Top Ten Playable Neptunia Characters. However, after reading over a comment made by a fellow Neptunia Tuber, Teach Me Histy!, he has since changed his stance on the meme he created, but "MegaDimension Neptunia VII makes most things better" doesn't role off the tounge quite well, now does it? * Much like Doodletones, and Azelf101, he enjoys collecting avatars. * Pcuspard, despite how his voice when getting over-excited sounds feminine, he is male. * He wrote a song based off of the final boss of HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 to the tune of "I Can't Defeat Airman". * Pcuspard is a fan of Tokusatsu. Links * Pcuspard's YouTube Channel * Marcosatsu Wiki Page Category:Former commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2017 Category:Countdown Artists Category:Bisexual Commentators Category:Reviewer